


7th Heaven Squick Fics

by Notsalony



Category: 7th Heaven
Genre: Anal, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Nudity, Oral, Oral Sex, Other, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 100 words or less, write something that breaks someone's mind.  This challenge was done back in Nov 25, 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7th Heaven Squick Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, tried importing, and apparently a03 can't import from y gallery so I'm going to have to copy and edit each fic as it goes in. The first 6 are some I had in a note book from like 2000 ish... so yeah... some of this is OLD.

~~~Kissing.~~~ Story 001 - 13 words

  
  
“AH!”   
  
“Simon, calm down…. What is it?”   
  
“Daddy… Matt… and Robby… were kissing!”   
  
  
  


~~~Jealous.~~~ Story 002 - 24 words

  
  
“Martin, just because I’m dating Cecelia doesn’t mean you can be jealous of me.”   
  
“Simone… I’m not jealous of you…., I’m jealous of her.”   
  
  
  


~~~Gay.~~~ Story 003 - 30 words

  
  
“Matt, who do you know when you’re gay?”   
  
“Well Martin, seeing as I caught you going down on that guy at the park, I’d say that question isn’t an issue.”   
  
  
  


~~~Socks.~~~ Story 004 - 31 words

  
  
“SIMON!”   
  
“What?”   
  
“PUT SOME CLOTHS ON!”   
  
“Matt, I’ve got _socks_ on.”   
  
“But their not covering your….”   
  
“Oh… well why would I wear my socks _there_ … not like I’ll walk on _that_.”   
  
  
  


~~~Hot.~~~ Story 005 - 25 words

  
  
“You ever noticed Ruthie’s boyfriend is really HOT.”   
  
“Listen... if you want me to blow you Peter, stop talking about my little sister.”   
  
“Okay Simon...”   
  
  
  


~~~Join.~~~ Story 006 - 24 words

  
  
“Hey, Matt, you think we can get in Kevin’s pants tonight?”   
  
“Depends Simon....”   
  
“Depends? On what?”   
  
“If Lucy finally is putting out or not.”   
  
  
  


~~~Sleep Walking?~~~ Story 007 - 49 words

  
  
Simon looked out his bed room door, scouting if the cost was clear. He grinned and opened the door quickly heading to the bathroom to get the Vaseline, his naked body flushed with excitement.   
  
“What are you doing?” Matt crossed his arms from his room.   
  
“Uh... sleep walking?”   
  
“Riiiighht......”   
  
  
  


~~~Shower.~~~ Story 008 - 176 words

  
  
Robby stood shivering in the hallway. He’d been pulled out of his shower for a phone call, only to find someone else in the bathroom when he’d returned. With only the towel he wrapped around himself earlier to save his dignity he felt a little out of place. Especially as more and more of the Camden family walked past him.   
  
“Dude, what are you doing?”   
  
“I ... a shower... and...”   
  
“We usually dress until we’re in the shower.” Simon looked him up and down, drinking in the sight.   
  
“I... I didn’t mean...”   
  
“Well if you’re going to stand out here naked, might as well go all the way.” Before Robby could place what he was saying Simon had grabbed his towel and was out of the hallway, leaving him standing there naked in the hall. His hands instantly went to cover his half-hard cock.   
  
“Robby... I know I’ve talked about nudity.... I think it’s time we had a chat about masturbation.” The Reverend said as he walked up behind Robby, looking at his firm young ass.


End file.
